Lost Between fangs and fur
by RavensDarkSleep
Summary: What is the Cullens picked up a stray on one of there hunting trips? what is that stray were human? and what if a certain Werewolve picked up intrest? And what would the girl do?
1. Chapter 1 Anna

I own nothing!

Anna looked around her new room. She had been liveing here for a week, but she still wasen't used to haveing her OWN room.

A week ago she had been picked up by a family who found her half dead in the woods a few miles outside Forks. Anna found out a few days afterwards on there way back, that they were vampires, they thought they would half to kill her, but were surprised at how calmly she accused them of it. One of them. They still talked of killing her, but one of them, Alice, looked into the future and found that the girl was to interesting to just kill, and that she wouldn't tell anyone. Of course Anna wouldn't, why would she want them dead? She took a instent likeing to the one called Bella, she was married to Edward, a very good looking vampire. She had just recently been turned, and felt pity for Anna. She soon tole them of her story, she had been kicked out of her house three years ago, when she was fourteen, and had been barley able to survive from there. They decided to take her home with them, after she swore to them all that she wouldn't let there secret out. Carlisle insured her that is she did, they would kill her. Anna finding a place to stay and food to eat, insured them that she wouldn't. Alice read her future everyday to make sure of it, and Edward was always probeing her mind.

That was just over a week ago, and today Alice was lending her her car to go to a beach near La'Push she had never even heard of, but heard Bella talk about it alot. Bella drew her a small map telling her how to get there, saying she was unable to show her for reasons of her own. Anna was more excited about driveing Alice's car then anything else. It was a yellow porche.

With quick good byes to everyone she was soon out the door and in the car, hardly able to even get the engine startted.

Seconds later she was peeling down the road at a comfortable seventy. The one thing she had left out to the rest was Anna had only ever driven once in her life, at the age of twelve, and it was only backing up, and she had hit the garege. She knew Edwards and Alice knew, Edward had read her mind, and told Alice to check to see if she would get into a accident, seeing everything safe he didn't feel need to worry his over exciteble wife.

Anna had the radio cranked loud to old KORN song called Freak On A Leash. She sang happily along, never remembering being this happy in her life.

A while later she saw the beach in sight. She pulled up to a parking spot, parked crooked, people from the beach waching as she turned the almost blasted speakers down, and jumped out of the car. She noticed most of the people on the beach were Indian, and all of them were stareing at her like she was crazy, except for a group of boys, three from what she saw, all stareing amused. Except on, he seemed the leader, his stare was cold and almost seemed empty, he just looked away and out to a grouping of rocks in the distence.

She walked away from the people along the beach. It was as beautiful as Bella had said. After walking for a few minutes she saw a bleached log sitting vacent close to shore. She walked slowly over to it and plopped down.

Her mind had been going at a hundred miles a hour the last week. Surpriseingly not from the Cullens, but before them, how she had gotten to the woods that night. She never told the, and they didn't push, she kept her thoughts very guarded around Edward. She knew what they were from how she had gotten there. She had been chased by a vampire. Anna had always read on things like them, and it didn't surprise her to find they were real. She wasen't sure how she had gotten away from it, she holwing. And then she was alone, slightly bleeding, hungry, and exsausted.

She was interupted by a cough behind her. She jerked around to see the oldest Teenage boy from the beach looking down at her. "Sorry to scare you...can I sit?" She nodded slowly. He sat next to her. His hair was dark and long, pulled back in a pony tail, she also noticed he had grease stains on his white shirt. His eyes still seemd childish in a way, but also cold and almost...scared, like he had been hurt.

"My names Jacob Black" He stuck out a hand, she shook it nerveously. He waited for her reply, she shook her head still trying to clear it of thoughts,

"My names is Anna" He smiled.

"Don't have a last name?" He said. Anna looked down.

"I...don't remember my last name" She looked up to see his smile gone.

"How do you not remember your last name?" He tilted his head slightly to one side. She almost laughed, he reminded her of a dog.

"Lets just say I didn't have the best childhood, ok? can we leave it at that?" He was quit for a minute then nodded.

"Sure...so how did you get here?"

"A car, like most people" She said hideing a smile.

"No I mean, how did you get...here, like, Forks?" She smiled,

"I know what you ment, I'm just messing with you" He chuckled.

"I was picked up by the Cullen Family" In a blink the smile was gone from his face, his eyes went stone cold and he stood up.

"If you have any brains at all you'll get away from that family" He startted walking away. Anna stood,

"Wait, why?..." he was already out of site. "Where did he..." she spun around, but he was no were.

"I'm going to have some questions for them when I get home" She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Black

I own nothing.

Anna walked into the front door to be greeted by eight angry looking Cullens. Anna froze and let the door fall shut behind her.

"Anna...we need to talk" Said Bella. Bella was the one that adressed her more then any of them. Anna nodded almost afraid to move, she was forcefully reminded of the woods and the vampire who had attacked her. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat.

"I also have some questions to ask you...Bella, just you" Edward stiffend, Bella placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright...I'll be back" Bella swepped towards the stairs and gestured for Anna to follow. She felt all the Cullens eyes on her as she passed them.

They walked into a large golden room with with a large radio and CD collection in one corner. Bella walked over to a large leather sofa and pointed to the spot next to her. Anna walked over and sat next to her, never shifting her gaze from Bella's.

"Anna...after you left, Alice tried to read your future, and you she couldn't find you...do you know what that means?" Anna shook her head. Bella nodded knowing she wouldn't. "We knew you went to La'Push...and we knew what were there...you met Jake didn't you?" Anna tilted her head to one side thinking.

"You mean Jacob Black?" Bella cringed slightly at the sound of the name, this only confused Anna more.

"Yes...thats Jake" There was a long pause.

"And?" Said Anna. Bella sighed and looked acorss the room at a wall.

"Anna, you need to stay away from him...for your own good" Anna smiled.

"Was that all Bella?" Bella looked back at her and nodded. "Well thats not much of a problem, I don't even know him. . .but why?" Bella looked Anna in the eyes,

"Just please Anna...stay away from him."

"But what does that have to do with Alice not able to see me?" She asked. Bella smiled, but it was sad.

"Lets just say Jake and Alice don't get along in some ways. She can't see him, or his friends"

"But...why?" She asked. Bella stood.

"I can't tell you that Anna...it isn't my place. just...stay away from Jacob Black...please, it's for your safty as much as it is for my family" Anna nodded numbly trying to figure out what all this ment.

Bella left the room to Anna sitting on the couch thinking. After a few minutes she stood and opend the door and walked down the hall to her room.

Alice had done her room for her, just asked Anna a few questions, and then spent the next day in her room.

It was a dark blue with a black iron day bed up against a large window, and there was a small book shelf of books that she had yet to look through. It was simple, but she loved it. She had always shared a room with someone else, to have her own room was something new to her.

She walked over and flopped down on her bed, thinking of everything they had just talked about. Soon she was asleep.

She was back in the woods running. Heavy laughter came from behind her, she looked behind her even though she knew it was a bad idea, all she saw was marron eyes and teeth, and she was on the ground, she tried to scream, but a cold hand was placed firmly over her mouth.

She struggled and kicked, but it did nothing, she felt like she was kicking stone. She looked up to see a male face with marron eyes and pointed teeth smileing down at her.

"Bet you've never seen a vampire before have you?" She froze.

Vampire? She had read hundreds of books about them...but...they were real?

"Not only can you say you've seen one...you can say you were killed by one...well actully, you won't" Her eyes were zoned in on his teeth, they were pointed sharply, he laughed and bent towards her. Then there was a growl and something knocked into the side of it.

Anna jumped up, it was dark, all she could see was two dark shapes slamming into eachother, then back off, then right back at eachother. She back up towards a tree and watched unable to run like she wanted. Soon one of the black shapes fell and hit the ground. But she couldn't see what one. She slowly stood up, the remaning black shape snapped it's head around at her movement. She froze, it startted walking towards her. Her mind was screaming at her to run, but she wouldn't move. Why couldn't she move? It stopped a few feet away from her. She could see it was on four legs, but could that just be the other vampire to wounded to stand? Suddenly it stopped and whipped his head around. it looked back at Anna, then took off in another direction. Soon after she heard the sound of the Cullens comeing.

Anna jerked awake stareing at her ceiling. She looked towards to door to see Alice sitting cross legged on the floor watching her.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice's probelms with Dogs

**I own nothing**

**Anna couldn't do anything but stare as Alice stood and walked over to the sit on the edge of her bed.  
"Alice...what are you doing in here?" She studied Alices face, it was thoughful, and she had that distend look Anna knew she got when she was looking into the future.  
After a few moments Alices eyes refocused. She looked at Anna carefully.  
"Anna, Bella told you about me not being able to see you earlier, am I right?" Anna nodded. Alice nodded too smileing slightly. "I don't soppose she told you why?" Anna shook her head. Alice nodded again. There was a pause. Anna waited, but Alice seemed deep in thought, she almost looked like she had forgotten Anna was there.  
"Alice...why _couldn't _you see me?" Alice shook her head slightly as if to clear it. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.  
"I'm not a hundred pecent sure if it would be a good idea to tell you...and sence I can't see you to try to figure out if it IS a good idea or not...it's very rare for me not to be sure of something"Anne felt very confused. She was trying to put together what Alice said, and what Jacob had said,and what Bell had said, but none of it made sence.  
"Alice, please tell me, honestly I'm just as much at a loss right now as you are" Alice laughed lightly.  
"Oh I doubt that" she looked at Anna, suddenly very serious. "What I tell you can not be told to anyone else...promise? Inless it is someone in the family" Anna nodded. Alice sighed.  
"Jacob Black, and his friends, our werewolves" Anna held her breath.  
"...What?" She said quietly. Alice nodded. Anna paused.  
"So why can't you see him?" She asked.  
"I can't see dogs" Anna blinked.  
"I thought you said he was a werewolve?" Alice laughed.  
"We call them dogs sometimes, just like they refer to us as leachs" Anna smiled slightly. Then she frowned. "What is it?" Asked Alice.  
****"Why did you decided to tell me?" Alice looked Anna in the eyes.  
"Because Edward read your thoughts as you were going up the stairs with Bella, he saw how much Jacobs words botherd you. So we decided it would be a good idea to tell you, so you can understand why he acted the way he did" Anna thought about that.  
"Then...why couldn't you see me? I mean, I'm not around him now am I?" Alice shrugged.  
"Not now...but I wasn't looking at now, I was looking at later"  
****"But Bella told me to stay away from him" Alice shrugged.  
"Only you really know what you are going to do Anna, and around here, that is a first" With that she stood and walked out of the room. Anna leaned back against the wall and looked out the window. She laughed...Ironically, it was a full moon. **


	4. Chapter 4 Job hunt

I own none of the Brillient people I write about. just Anna.

**Anna never went back to sleep. She was trying to wrap her mind around all this. What botherd her most is even though Bella had told her to stay away, Alice still couldn't see her...why?  
She decided to go for a drive to clear her mind. She walked down stairs and all the Cullens were standing in there dinning room they used more for meetings then actual food. They were talking, Anna heard her name before they all stopped and turned to face her.  
"Umm...I was wondering if I could barrow someones car, I was going to go look for a job" There was a pause, Edward, Alice and Carlisle exchanged quick looks. Anna suddenly felt very small.  
"You can barrow my car again Anna" Said Alice. Anna tried to smile. Alice walked over and handed her the keys. Annas eyes swiched to Bellas, her gaze seemed worried. Anna tried to keep her thought innocent as possible as she walked out the door incase Edward was listening in on them, and she was almost positive he was. She got into the car and drove off as fast as she could.  
She was being honest about getting a job, and she hadn't lied. But some how...she felt like she had. She was very confused. **

**A few hours later Anna stomped angrily back to the car, this had been the tenth place she had been, and no one was looking for someone to hire. She knew she didn't need a job, but she didn't know how much longer the Cullens were willing to keep a human around. She knew it wasn't cause they wouldn't want to, but it was because how hard it was for them. She slammed the car door shut and sighed loudly.  
Then a thought came to her, she knew right away it was a bad idea...but what else could she do? She had looked everywere in Forks. . .but what about La'Push? Anna held her breath for a moment, then startted up the car and peeled away. **


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Idea

Once again. I own none of the amazing thoughts Stephanie Meyers thinks up. But I do own Anna.

**The whole way to La'Push Anna kept think how bad of a idea this was, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt like something had possesed her and took the weel and she just sat back and watched as it all unfolded.  
She pulled up to the beach in the parking spot she had been in last time. She looked around, she didnt see Jacob Black or any of his friends. Really she didn't see anyone. She stepped out of the car and locked the door. She decided to try walking around and see if she could find somewere. But everything seems vacent. She shrugged. She decided to take a walk on the beach since no one seemed to be around.  
She turned to towards the beached and felt like she had walked into astone wall. She jumped back.  
"Back so soon?" Said Jacob. Anna tried to get some words out of her mouth but all she could do was nodd. He laughed. "So why are you here?" Annd tried to remember why she _was_ here, but her mind was blank. All she could think of was "omg I just walked into him" She shook her head slightly. Jacob raised a eyebrow.  
"Um...are you ok?" She nodded.  
"I was looking for a job" She said. He smiled.  
"You won't find one around here Anna" She jumped slightly. He remember her name? She mentaly slapped herself. Why wouldn't he, what was wrong with her all the sudden?  
"Oh...well, I couldn't find one if Forks" Jacobs face suddenly went cold.  
"Why would you need a job when your liveing with the Cullens? There loaded aren't they?" Anna suddenly remember what Alice had told her about Jacob. She took a unvoulatary step backwords. Jacobs eye flashed.  
"Ah...I see. They told you didn't they?" Anna remember she wasn't sopposed to let anyone know she knew...but she couldn't lie to him. She nodded. She wanted to hit herself, why had she done that? What was wrong with her today? He grolwed slightly. He turned to walk away. Anna paused for a minute.  
"Wait!" Jacob stopped and turned around. "I want to talk to you" She said. Jacob looked confused.  
"Why?" Anna didn't know. She searched her mind for a answer, but couldn't find one. She said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Whats it like?" Jacobs seemd to hold his breath. He walked back over to her. He seemed to grow, it took everything Anna had no to take another step back, but she was stubborn and refused to back down.  
"Whats _what_ like?" he said some what hotly. Anna stumbled over a answer.  
"Um...uh, you know..." Jacob just stared down at her. Anna swallowed. "Whats being a ...werewolve, like?" Jacobs backed away a little bit.  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked. "Your not even sopposed to know!" He suddenly seemed angry. "One human knows, the rest will find out...what were they think!" He waved his arms around. His voice was loud. He growled. Anna froze and held her breath. That growl...she had heard that growl before. Jacob stopped and looked at her. There gaze fuzed to eachother. That growl, she had heard it the night she was attacked by the vampire. . .  
She made a run for her car, but Jacob got there first, he stoof infront of the door watching her. Anna saw a picture of a wolf lunging at the vampire on top of her. She saw a flash of shineing eyes...Jacobs eyes take a last glance before he fled into the woods before the Cullens arived.  
"You...you saved me that night in the woods" She couldn't read the expression in Jacobs eyes. "it was you wasn't it Jacob?" Suddenly his gaze became confused. He stepped away from the door. But Anna didn't move towards it.  
"Why are you still here?" He said after a few minutes pause. "Shouldn't you be running, or screaming for help or something?" Anna was surprised as Jacob when she laughed. They both stared at eachother. Jacobs look changed into something Anna couldn't regonize. She startted to fidget uncomfortably.  
"Hey Jake!" They both turned around. One of Jakes friends ran up to him. He glanced at Anna then back at Jacob.  
"Hey Embry...this is Anna" He glanced at her again. His nose twiched slightly.  
"Hey Anna" She nodded. Embry looked back at Jacob. "Jake, we got to go to Sams, somethings wrong. That problem you delt with a few nights ago? Well, it turns out we handled it the wrong way" Annas eyes darted to Jacob. He was still looking at Embry, but she knew he wasn't looking at her on porpous.  
"Ok. Lets go then if Sams waiting" Embry nodded and took off at a run for the woods. Jacob turned back to Anna. He opend his mouth to say something, but after a few seconds shut it again and took off after Embry. Anna stood, the sound of crashing waves and her own thoughts ringing loudly in her head. **


	6. Chapter 6 bike ride

I own no one but Anna.

It was a week since Annas trip to the beach, she was in no hurry to go back. Something about her last visit with Jacob Black had botherd her, she just didn't know what.

The Cullens had baught her a old jeep that was a rust bucket to say the least. They wanted to buy her a nice high dollor car, but she said she was begining to feel more like there pet, and she refused for them to spend a lot of money on her. She had found a part time job at a out doors store the Bella used to work at. She didn't enjoy it a lot, but who really enjoys there first job?

It was friday night and Anna was driveing home singing along to "Hate Me" by BlueOctober when she heard the sound she most dreaded, her engine dying.  
"Oh no you don't" she said slaming he hands down on the steering wheel "Not out here, please, just wait, another mile or two, please" But it apprently didn't hear her pleas, with one last chug it died and Anna costed off to the side of the road threatening her "new" jeep with the promise of blow torch later.  
She popped the hood and got out of the car. She could see the steem from under the hood and was a little hesitent to go near it.  
She turned at the sound of a motercycle behind her. She groand as she saw who was rideing the bike. Jacob slowed as he passed then made a wide circle and pulled off just infront of her.  
"Anna?" He said getting offthe bike. Anna looked down, if this wasn't embaressing she didn't know what was.  
"Car break down?" He said. She looked up, "Nope, it wanted a smoke, so I pulled over" He smiled.  
"Well, fine if you don't want my help I guess I'll just leave"He startted towalk away. Shefidgetd,her pride fighting with her. She decided she was going to let him go, she didn't care, she would walk home if she had too, but then there was asound next to her in the woods and she jumped. Flash backs of thevampire comeing to her again.She looked over to see Jacob watching her from his bike smileing slightly.  
"Last chance" He said. She looked around, she really was inthe middle of no were. Shesighed angrily.  
"Fine! can you help me?" He chuckled,  
"You have to say the magic word first" She felt her face flush angrily.  
"please" She saidthrough gritted teeth. He got off the bike, and still smileing, walked over and pulled the hood up on thejeep.  
"Woah this looks nasty he said after a few seconds" He closed the hood and looked up at Anna. "I don't have the things with me to fixthis, but I can fix it later" Anna rolled her eyes.  
"Great...well, I better start hitch hikeing then" Shestartted to walk thowards the woods.  
"Hey, you could just ride with me" Said Jacob from behind her. Anna laughed not even bothering turning around.  
"I don't think so furball" She heard him growl and mutter somthing under his breath, then the sound of the motercycle startting up. She suddenly felt herself being picked up into the air, then the next thing she knew she was going down the road at twice the speed limit on Jacobs bike. She hit him in the back furiously. "Jacob let me off right now!" She demanded. He just laughed and sped up. She had to grab onto him to keep herself from falling off. He laughed even harder at that.  
Just when she startted to loosen her grip, he pulled a wheely, she screamed and grabbed onto him again. "Jacob! Damn you! Stop the bike now!"  
"Or what!?" He said "You'll make me?" She opend her math to say something but relized grudgeingly there was nothing she could do. After she calmd down he seemed to to. He startted going just slightly over the speed limit and he didn't swerve or anything he knew would make Anna upset. She even startted to enjoy the ride, but would rather die then tell Jacob that. She relized he was going to the Cullen house, it struck her as odd that he would know were it is, but was for the first time in a long time happy, so she just didn't question it. He pulled into the long drive way, Anna could see the lightsof the houseahead. The closer they got to the house, theslower Jacob was driveing. He stopped when they were only half way or so up the driveway.  
"I can't go any further Anna" He said. She looked up him quzzikly, but he just looked away, his face suddenly blank of any expression. Sherelized she didn't want to go. She felt a shock go through her as she relized how honestly she didn't want to getoff the bike. She just sat there looking from the house, to Jacob, to the ground and back.  
"You better go, they know I'm here and won't leave you out here with a monster like me long" His voice seemed agervatted. She climbed off the bike.  
"Thanks Jacob" She said. He just looked at her, then up at the house.  
"Be carefull Anna" he startted the bike and was gone before Anna could even ask why he would say that. She stared at the trail off dirt for a long time before she finely sighed and startted to walk up to the house.


	7. Chapter 7 Why Jacob?

I own no one but Anna.

**Anna walked through the front door, thoughts of what had happend still running through her head, to fast for her to figure them out. She just wanted to go lay down in her room and think. She looked up as she closed the door, her breath catching in her throat. All the Cullens were standing infront of her, all of them with a expression of worry, confusion and slight anger on there faces. The first one to say something after the few minutes ( that seemed like hours to Anna under all there gaze ) was Carlisle. He stepped forward.  
"Anna, care to explain?" Anna played dumb, even though she knew it wouldn't work.  
"Explain what?" She tried to walk towards the stairs, but was blocked by Emmet, and she knew there was no way she could push past _him_.  
"Explain why Jaob Black, who we asked you to stay away from, drove you home?"  
"My Jeep broke down" Stated planely. Edward made a slight "humph" sound. She glanced his way, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the front door.  
"Look" Said Anna startting to feel slightly angry. "My Jeep broke down, there was no one around, and I sure as hell couldn't fix it, and he happend to pass and asked if I needed a ride, I said no at first...but I couldn't stay there alone, not after what happend a few weeks ago...I just couldn't" The room feel silent as the Cullens all exchanged glances.  
"Well, then I guess thats ok, just from now on, pleae, stay away from Jacob Black" Said Carlisle looking at Edward, then back at Anna. The cullens startted to break away, but Anna blurted something out before they all got out of ear shot.  
"Why him? Why Jacob Black?" Everyone froze.  
"Anna" It was Bell who spoke to her this time. "Its a long story...Jacob just isn't..._safe_" Anna was surprised to feel herself angerd at Bella's words. Safe? what was he? some kind of monster? Then she has another feeling sweep over her, thoughts of Jacob kept swimming through her mind, but they felt diffrent. She looked up and locked gazes with Jasper, his face seemed shock, then worried. Suddenly Edward growled.  
"No!" He said glareing at Jasper. "No, she dosen't" Jasper just looked at Edward then back at Anna. She looked around confused, startted to feel uncomfortable.  
"What?" Said Alice looking at Jasper. Jasper whisperd something only the Cullens heard. They all looked at Anna, but the look the stuck out the most was Bella's, it was more like pity then anger of worry.  
"What?" Said Anna backing up towards the door.  
"Alice?" Said Edward, everyone looked at her. She just shook her head.  
"What?" Said Anna again, a little louder.  
Jasper looked at her. "You have feelings for him...don't you?" Anna held her breath.  
"...What?" She said quietly.  
"I minute ago when Bella said he wasn't safe, you felt angry...but then another emotion tooks its place, I didn't regonize it right away...but..." He dropped off looking away.  
"It was love" Said Bella, whos gaze still hadn't left Annas face.  
"What? Are you kidding? How can I _love_ someone I don't even know?" No one said anything, just stared at her.  
"Bella...we need to talk" Said Bella. "Could I please talk to Anna alone for a while?" She said looking around. Everyone nodded and walked away, but Edward. he just looked at his wife with a worried look on his face. "I'll be ok" She said smileing up at him." He waited for a minute, then kissed the top of her head and walked up the stairs towards his room.  
"Anna, come sit down with me" Said Bella walking towards the liveing room. She sat down on the couch and pointed to the spot next to her. Anna sat down, trying to figure out everything that was happening.  
"Anna...this is a long story, but it will help you to understand, ok?" Anna nodded.  
Bella went into explaining the story of when she first moved to Forks, of La'Push, of later when Edward left to "save" her. Anna was captivated intill she finely dropped the story at Edwards and hers wedding. Bella looked down at the ground, a expression so sad on her face Anna could feel it just like it was her own sadness to grieve over.  
"Now do you understand why we have been acting the way we have?" Said Bella. Anna nodded not knowing what else she could do at that point.  
"Anna, it isn't that I still don't want Jake as a friend...its just _hard_ to still have him as a friend. I don't know what he might try to do to you to get back at me, or Edward, I don't think Jake would ever do something like that, but he has changed, I don't know how well I know him anymore" Anna just nodded again looking at the ground when Bella looked up at her. Bella sighed. "Anna...I am so sorry, this isn't right, I know it isn't" There was a long pause. "Do you really feel for him?" Anna looked up.  
"I'm...not honestly sure, I didn't know I was till Jasper said that, but I relized...I relized I couldn't deny it honestly" Bella nodded.  
"Can I go to bed?" Said Anna feeling more sick by the moment. Bella nodded and stood.  
"I'll walk you to your room" They walked up the stairs, Bella trying to change the subject to a lighter mood as how her job was going, how Mike was, little talk that usually would have barley taken any thought, but now Anna could barley stumble over an answer.  
Bella left her with a hug and a polite good-night at her bedroom door, Anna walked in her room and barley made it to her bed before she just fell.  
What was wrong with her? Why was this bugging her so much? She barley knew him! She barried her face into her pillow and slamed her eyes shut trying to drown out the pictures of Jacob flashing through her mind.  
"Whats wrong with me?" Sha whisperd out loud. That night Anna couldn't sleep, she just sat awake stareing out her window at the full moon shineing through.**


	8. Chapter 8 Inprinted

I own none of Meyers amazing charecters, if I did, Jacob would have his own book. I only own Anna.

**The next few days were the hardest, and most confusing Anna ever rememberd going through, everything she did was almost in a daze. She would wake up, eat, go to work, come back and sit in her room. Once in a while Alice or Bella would offer to take her out shopping, she would decline fakeing a stomach ache, head ache, or just fatigue. They knew she was lying, Anna knew they knew, she just didn't care. She was mad at herself, she had always prided herself in her strength, now she was thrown off by something as unimportent as a guy?  
Bella would tell her she knew how she felt, Anna knew from her story that she did, but this was diffrent, Edward came back, and, he had Loved her, and she knew it. She didn't even know if Jacob _liked _her, and for some reason, that bugged her more then anything else.**

One day she was waiting outside the outdoor shop for Alice to pick her up, but once again she was late. Anna sighed and startted paseing.  
"Hey" Said a familier voice infront of her. She looked up, Jacob drove up in her Jeep with his head sticking out the window smileing at her. She smiled and startted walking towards the jeep, but stopped half way, everything from a few days ago rushing back to her. Jacob hopped out of the jeep and tossed the keys at her. They fell to the ground at her feet. She just stared blankly at them. her mind raceing.  
"Nice catch..." Said Jacob stopping a few feet infront of her. "I fixed you jeep, runs better then when you first got it, thats a promise" He picked up the keys and held them out to her, she just stared at his outstreched hand. "You ok Anna?" Said Jacob putting his hand back at his side. She didn't answer, emotion after emotion crashing into her. "Anna...whats wrong?" Said Jacob with a hint of worry creaping into his voice.  
"N-nothing" she stammerd. It was a bad lie. Jacob put his hand under her chin and forced her eyes up to look at him.  
"Anna, tell the truth" The only thing Anna could think of was he was touching her, every other thought was gone, she felt like forever. "Anna!" He said getting annoyed.  
"Nothing, like I said" She said. She tried to look away but he jerked her chin slightly.  
"Don't lie to me, its not nice to lie to the person who saved your life" Despite herself she smiled, which just made Jacob smile twice as much. "There we go, thats better. Now tell me whats wrong"  
"I...I can't Jacob I'm sorry"  
"Why?" Said Jacob not giveing up. She shifted uncomfortably.  
"I just can't...please" She was angerd, shocked and mordified to find herself holding back tears. Jacob let go looking at her confused.  
"What did they do?" He said. She looked away screaming at herself on the inside for this. Crying? She couldn't even remember the last time she cried.  
"W-what did w-who do?" She said swiping angrily at her eyes.  
"Those leachs, what did they say to you?" He said looking angry. She forced herself to look at him.  
"The Cullens didn't do anything, its me" He looked worried again.  
"Whats wrong? What happend?" She wanted to run, so despertly, but were would she go that he couldn't catch her?  
"Nothing...I can't explain ok?" She tried to walk back inside the shop but he grabbed her and swung her around.  
"Anna, stop it, tell me whats wrong!" She felt tears spill over her face, she cursed herself as her mind screamed at her to stop.  
"I like you Jacob...infact, I'm pretty sure I love you" His arms let go of her and fell slowly back to his side. She felt her face turn crimson. What has she done? What if he didn't like her? Her head felt like it would explode if one more thought went into it.  
"Anna...I..." She couldn't look at him, more tears spilled down her face.  
"ANNA!" Her and Jacob both wipped around. Edward slammed his car door and startted walking towards them. She turned around to see Jacob disapear behind the shop. Edward walked up to her, took one glance at her and sighed.  
"Anna...what are we going to do?

The drove home in Edwards silver volvo, he said he would pick up her jeep later. The car ride home was quiet, Anna just stared out the window, feeling worse then she had before.  
"Anna..." She could tell he was trying to find something to say.  
"Look, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure after the reaction he had after I told him I "loved" him that he dosn't like me" She was surprised and angerd when he laughed. She glared at him.  
"Sorry, no I didn't mean it like that, don't look at me that way. Anna, you have no idea how wrong you are"  
"What do you mean?" She demanded. He paused stareing at the road ahead.  
"Anna...as he was running around the shop, I caught some of his thoughts...he has inprinted on you"


End file.
